


Fits the Crime

by DanyTheET



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (or more accurately Mistress/Slave), Anal Sex, Chastity Device, F/F, Knotting, Magical Sex Toys, Master/Slave, Painful Sex, Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyTheET/pseuds/DanyTheET
Summary: Triss has been bad, and bad girls get what they deserve.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Fits the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of kinktober for the prompts Knotting and Caging
> 
> Much love to sohydrated for the beta <3

The lock on Triss' belt clicking into place signaled the start of the scene, and she couldn't stop an anticipatory shiver. Yennefer stalked around her slowly, appraising her posture.

"You've been terribly disobedient, haven't you dear? Do you even remember the name of that young man you so whorishly spread your legs for, hmm?" Triss' face flushed with shame, and she tried to look down at the floor, away from her Mistress' cold, angry gaze. Her Mistress wouldn’t let her, hand striking fast as a snake to grab her chin and pull it back up to its rightful position. "Did I say you could move, slut?"

"No Mistress, I'm sorry for my disobedience!" Her voice quavered, thin and high with emotion. The tight grip left her, but she didn't dare move again. Her mind was already spinning with what punishment might be doled out this time, and anything that could make it worse... didn't bear thinking about.

Mistress' lips pursed angrily before she spoke, "Lay down on the bench lengthwise, face down, knees on the floor." The bench was a heavy, two-plank wide piece of furniture made of smooth, well-oiled wood. It was the site of many a punishment for Triss. 

Carefully, she lowered herself onto it. Her weight pressed her tits uncomfortably flat, but she didn't fidget to get comfortable. She could hear Mistress Yennefer retrieving something from the bed, but couldn't be sure of what it was. Mistress hadn't allowed her to watch as she laid out her tools this time. Her mind scattered as she considered the multitude of options it could be, her Mistress had so many tools of pain at her disposal...

She snapped back to herself with a yelp of pain at a hard slap to her inner thigh. Two more strikes landed on the opposite thigh before a pause for breath. Sudden tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Yennefer rounded the bench and crouched by her head. She held two coiled lengths of bottle green rope in one hand and used the other cup Triss' cheek - a silent check-in. Triss nuzzled into her palm with a kiss - yes, continue please.

The hand drew away again as her Mistress' cold gaze returned to drag Triss' fear back to the forefront.

"Hand," Mistress ordered, uncoiling the first rope. Triss offered her right hand meekly and Mistress wove a snug, efficient cuff around her wrist, securing it neatly to the nearest leg of the bench. The same process repeated on the other side. Mistress stood and stalked back to the bed, the heels of her boots clicking on the small area of exposed stone in between rugs.

A sigh floated to her, along with the soft creak of leather and jingle of buckles. "Since you're so eager to get fucked, I decided I might as well do it for you."

Triss' brow wrinkled in confusion. Mistress had put her belt on, knew it was there, in the way of anything trying to enter her. Was she going to take it off? Why tie her down first?

Soft fingertips stroking over her _other_ hole clued her in. She gave a small, reflexive start away but the fingers just followed her. "Not so eager to get fucked here, are you pet? Have you ever had anything in here before?" As she spoke Triss heard a quiet pop, then felt the drizzle of cold oil being poured onto her hole and Mistress' fingers.

Triss whimpered quietly, "Only once Mistress. I didn't like it."

"That's a shame, I would have liked to be the first. I suppose I shouldn’t expect that though, with a slut like you. Ah well, such is life." The first finger pushing into her felt odd but fine. The second, only a moment after, _did not_ feel fine. The tight, pained sound she made when they spread apart to stretch her only got a cluck of the tongue. This continued for some small amount of time, Triss doing all she could to stay still and relax into it. She knew it would hurt less that way, but it was _hard_.

Eventually, the fingers left. A little sob of relief left her with them, but it was short-lived. "Oh, don't think we're done slut, that was just the beginning." The slick sounds of oil being spread on _something_ made her heart trip with dread. A slick, pointed shape pressed against her open hole and she panicked.

"No, nonononono! Please, Mistress, I'll be good!" Her back arched, pulling her ass away, buttocks clenched tight.

Both Mistress' hands pressed to the small of her back, using her weight to force Triss back into position. "Stay still, or I will find an even larger cock to shove in this hole." The menace in Mistress' voice froze her to the spot, trembling and panting.

Mistress shifted back into position, one hand still on her back, and began to push her cock inside. The pointed tip flared quickly into a wider shaft, stretching her further than the fingers had done. It burned and ached at once. Triss couldn't stop a sob when it retreated slightly and the movement outward was even worse. Desperately she wished Mistress would touch her clit to ease the pain, but the belt was in the way because she'd been bad and couldn't be trusted with her bare cunt.

When she was sure she must have taken most of the shaft it flared wider again. Tears escaped as the knot pressed slowly and implacably inside. It must be splitting her in two, but Mistress didn't stop, only spilled more oil onto her cock. _Finally,_ it popped inside to a loud whine as Mistress Yennefer's still-clothed thighs pressed against hers.

"There now, this is something for you to think about next time you consider breaking the rules." Rather than stay still and let her adjust, Mistress pulled on the knot, sliding it partway through the tight ring and letting it settle back into place. She kept going, tugging on it once again, repeating the movement over and over. Distantly she recognized that tears were streaming down her face, but all she could focus on was the cock spearing her open.

Eventually, Mistress worked her wide enough for the knot to come back through on the next pull. An approving hum came from behind her as Mistress pushed it back in.

A whispered incantation and the tingle of magic inside her and the knot was expanding, forcing her to accommodate it. She shrieked as her hole spasmed, unable to expel the intrusion. By the Gods, it was enormous inside her when it stopped growing. The ache of being so full played havoc on her mind, she wanted it _out_ but its size could tear her to pieces if she struggled.

Mistress ground their hips together and she could feel the knot pressing on her sweet spot even through the flesh in between. The shock of pleasure it brought was small next to the pain Mistress had given her, but it made her moan all the same. The grinding continued and though it wouldn't make her come, the pleasure still brought a reprieve.

Triss began to drift on sensation, mind gone fuzzy and blank. She didn't register as the knot shrunk slowly back to its original size and took with it the persona of Mistress, leaving behind only Yennefer.

Yennefer, whose small, soft hands stroked down the length of her back as she drew her cock free. Triss moaned at the empty feeling of her hole and Yennefer pressed kisses to her shoulder blades, murmuring something in a soothing voice. Triss couldn't quite understand the words just yet, head still stuffed with fluffy balls of cotton.

Time passed strangely when she was like this, toffee-slow and sweet one moment, blink-and-you-miss-it-fast the next. She knew Yen had untied her and removed both Triss' belt and her own harness, but _when_ those things had happened was a mystery. Yen was cleaning her with a warm, wet cloth, gently wiping away the oil and her tears before they could dry on her skin. A quiet splash and the pad of bare feet preceded the dip of the bed in front of her. Eyes still closed, she reached out and Yennefer came to her.

At some point, she had changed her clothes. Probably with a spell, if Triss had to guess. Satin met her as she wrapped her arms around Yen's hips and buried her face in her breasts.

Yen's hands petted her hair, "Enjoy yourself?"

Triss tipped her head back to look up at Yen's face with a smile. “Yes, thank you, it was perfect. Did you?"

"Always."


End file.
